A Dragon's Call
by WeavileWarfareAlphaProfile
Summary: A tragic loss is suffered in the Blackthorn family, but who will pay the price, Ash. The price of losing you're father is eviction from your own home. But, a home can come in many forms, a house, a place, or an idea. How can this idea shape Ash's future or demise? *Rated M for character death. Ash will be progressively smarter, Aura Ash. Votes will be carried over*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the exact same as the first one. It's more for me really**

**This story will be Ash's journey if he was a Dragon Master. He will have traveling partners later on. Also, he will not get all the Dragon types all at once, that's too OP.**

**Anyway, This is my version of Dragon Master Ash.**

**Let's get started**

Ash Blackthorn. He was as normal as an 10 year old can get. He loved playing with his friends, Clair Blackthorn, and her older brother, Lance Blackthorn. They were really the only kids he could play with. Clair was 12 and about to start her journey and training at the age of 13. Lance was barely around due to the fact that he was an Elite Four Trainee at the age of 16. When he did come around, he let Ash play with some of his younger Pokemon. Clair and Lance were part of the first direct family of the Blackthorns, which meant they were direct descendants of the First Blackthorn, Ryder Blackthorn. Ash, himself, was part of the third secondary line of Blackthorns. He was a direct descendant of Ryder's sister, Lunar Blackthorn. He was only the third line of the secondary because he was a descendent of her third child, Pike Blackthorn.

Ash wasn't supposed to even be able to communicate with Lance and Clair, them being first's and him being a second. It was only allowed if the parents, elder, and Lance and Clair themselves allowed it. Lucky, for Ash they did. That was one of the many many rules of the Blackthorn Clan. The Blackthorn Clan were their own village, every person either married in or was a direct descendent of the first six. In his mother's case, she married in, having the maiden name of Ketchum.

Ash loved all types of Pokemon, but Dragon Types had a special type in his heart. He wanted to become a Dragon Master, like Lance, his hero.

Right now Ash was just waking up from a good nights sleep. He had a lot on his mind today. He was going to see Clair today to say goodbye to her cousin Lance. He was leaving today because of important League business.

"Ash get up!" His mom yelled from downstairs. Ash yawned and groggily got up from bed. He went to the bathroom and rubbed hot water on his face. That woke him up, he remembered what day it was today. He rushed from the bathroom, water still dripping from his face, into his room. He quickly threw on his outfit, which was just a white t-shirt with the blackthorn badge over his heart, and a pair of black jeans. He rushed out the door, almost forgetting his league hat, which Lance had given to him.

"Coming!" Ash yelled. He raced downstairs to see heaven. The table was lined with all sorts of breakfast foods, eggs, sausage, bacon, waffles, pancakes, the list went on and on. His mouth watered at the sight.

"Are you going to sit down and eat or stare?" His mother inquired jokingly. In response he just stared at the food. His mother got up at tapped him on the shoulder to wake him from the trance.

"Huh?"

"Ash are going to eat?" His mother asked politely.

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. He rushed over to the table and promptly sat down. He waited for his mother to sit down with him. He had to have some manners after all. When she finally sat down, Ash began digging in. He was in the middle of a tornado of eggs, syrup, meat, and every breakfast food known to man. Delia began to eat her breakfast at a much more reasonable pace. the table was only set for two today, Ash's dad was guarding the Dragon's Den today. He was Blaise Ketchum.

**Time Skip**

Ash walked down the main road of Blackthorn City. Other towns people waved and smiled to him, so he waved and smiled back. He knew almost every Blackthorn there was in this city and he even knew some of the other people that weren't Blackthorns. He was heading for the exit of the City, so he see off Lance. He walked down the dirt road for a few more minutes before he reached the exit.

Lance and Clair were already there waiting for him. Clair stood a good 5 foot 2 with a good build overall. Lance was leam and had a muscular build to fit into his 6 foot frame. They were talking, and Clair was trying her best to hold in tears.

"Hey Lance, Clair" Ash nodded to them respectfully.

"You can cut the formalities Ash, you know we're friends." Lance replied with a smirk

"Yea Ash, it's just us, they don't matter right now" Clair replied with slightly puffy eyes.

"Well we're all here, so lets get this show on the road" Ash said, with a solemn tone

"Ash you take care of Clair for me please. And Clair" Lance said to Ash, then turned to face Clair. "I better see you at the Conference" Lance finished with a grin

"You can bet on it" Clair said

"Well Lance, looks like this is goo-" Ash was cut off by an explosion near the Dragon's Den. All the teens stared in shock. Smoke was rising up into the air, explosions could be heard, and screams of terror filled everyone's ears. From an invisible signal, all the teens leap into action and sprinted towards the Den. Lance was leading them due to his physical attributes and Clair, was not far behind. Ash was slowly trailing both of them as they sped up, the screams getting worse. /they pushed through the mobs of people fleeing the other way, there were even some Blackthorns that Ash recognized in the crowd.

The Den had smoke pouring out of it and a helicopter with a big red R on it, waiting outside. Then a scream struck the air and filled Ash with terror, the one of his father. Blindly, Ash ran into the cave, along side the two others.

Ash's Father was lying on the ground in a sickening heap, his Dragonair faithfully by his side. The was a pool of mixed blood beneath them. A Persian stood over them with a few scratches, and blood covering its claws and paws.

"YOU!" Lance was shaking with rage.

A man with an orange business suit looked over. "Do you like my handiwork? He really wasn't much of a fight. I got what I wanted anyways." The man held up a Dratini egg. "Persian, Flash" Persian emitted a bright light and as soon as it came, it was gone, the man and cat with it.

"DAD!" Ash ran over to his father's side, tears streaming down his eyes "P-please tell me you're g-gonna be ok. You're g-gonna be ok, right D-dad?" Ash stuttered, tear streaming freely down his eyes. He wasn't shielding them anymore, they were there for a reason. He felt helpless for the first time in his life, and he did like it. Not when his dad was dying before his eyes

"Ash, my son, my time has come." Blaise stuttered out, in obvious pain. "There are 3 things I must tell you before I die. One, this wasn't your fault" Ash's dad was always good at reading people, even on the brink of death. "Two, when you start your journey, your Pokemon are your partners, friends, and equals. You are not above them just because you command them it battle. You train with them and you will grow stronger. Be ready for what you are going to do". This was a life lesson Ash expected to get from his dad when he started his journey, not now. "And three, I will always love you, no matter where I am". Blaise drew in his last breath and stared at Ash with fatherly eyes, before they went blank, for good.

Ash just sat there numbly, completely oblivious to the world around him. All he had were his emotions. Sorrow. Anger. Regret. Pain. Helplessness. Bitterness. Pure Rage. All these thing boiled up inside of him until he had to release them. And he did, the only way he knew how. He screamed. He screamed for his dad. He screamed at the man. He screamed to the heavens. With that scream came untold powers not seen for hundreds of years on this scale. A blinding pure blue glow erupted from around Ash. It was all fueled by his emotions. All the pain, anguish, and so many more that it became a vortex of negative emotions that even out matched Darkrai's usual emotions.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Clair and Lance in unison. That light was so blinding, yet captivating. The could not resist the urge to just stare into the light. It was worse than staring into the sun. You could practically see Ash's heart and soul ripped from him as the light faded.

"Clair, go get Ash's mother!" Lance asked, when he had recovered from temporarily being blind. Ash had collapsed over his father's dead body, his soul tired out from the output of emotions. Clair sprinted out of the cave and arrived at Ash's residence in 5 minutes.

When she opened the door, Delia was pacing around the house, a worried look on her face. "Clair! Is my husband ok?!"

"No time, we need to get to the cave! Ash needs you!" Clair exclaimed.

Delia drew in a gasp and ran with Clair out the door. The run there was relatively quiet, everyone fleeing from their homes. They ran and ran, both fearing for Ash's safety.

They sprinted up to the cave and let their eyes adjust. Delia gasped. Ash was being treated Lance, who luckily had some medical equipment in her pouch. She slowly turned her gaze left.

Richard was lying next to his Dragonair, both had scratch marks across their chest which was crusted over with damp blood. Delia ran to her husband's side and crouched down, tears streaming from her face.

"Blaise, NO! You can't leave me yet! You were so young! We were going to grow old together! No!" Tears freely streamed down her face and landed on her husband's lifeless body. Tears flowed until she could not cry any more.

**Time Skip**

Ash and Delia sat in their house packing their bags. They were leaving for Kanto. The Elder had decided.

_Flashback_

"_Get OUT!" roared The Elder. "You put my grandchildren in danger and almost blinded them! Leave!" The elder rarely got mad, but when he did, it almost always involved his grandchildren's safety. Right now Ash had almost permanently blinded two of his grandchildren, and that i his eyes, was unforgivable._

"_Grandpa! No! Ash is my only friend my age! Please" Clair pleaded on Ash's part._

"_Not now sweetie, I'm on official business" The Elder replied tersely. _

"_But that business involves both of us. We should get a say, don't you think?" Lance replied with a cool head._

"_No. I have made my verdict, you have two days to leave, if you don't you will be forcibly removed" The Elder finished with a darker tone._

_Flashback End_

Clair was currently in their house, helping them pack. She was putting away all the clothes, appliances, and smaller objects.

Finally they finished.

Clair walked out to the truck where Ash was waiting for his mother.

"Ash…"

"Yes, Clair?"

"Be careful" Clair pulled him into a heartfelt hug, then walked away.

"You too Clair, You too." Ash turned around and walked into the truck with his mother right behind him.

**Time Skip**

Ash got out of the car and looked around. It was a bigger house they had in Blackthorn City. It was two stories, had a red roof and white walls, it was perfect. They weren't cramped for space like they were in Blackthorn City. As they entered the house, Machoke helped

Ash and his mother were a bit happy to leave Blackthorn, too many memories, and not all good.

Ash was thinking about his father's words at the moment. _Be Ready. _What did that mean? To Ash, it meant being ready for what lies ahead, his journey. He would train and study so he could be the best of the best, to make his father proud, wherever he was.

Ash would be ready.

**A/N: Well what do think? Love? Like? Flame?**

**Throw me ideas if you want. I already got his team figured out.**

**-WWAP**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with another Chapter of TDC As I like to call it. Lots of you were asking about Ash's starter. I will hint towards it in this chapter, but it will be revealed in the next chapter. I got everything planned out until Chp. 5**

**Anyways, Ash won't be getting romantic for a while, hopefully. I don't want to do a story where he is antisocial Paul like person. That would be fun to write, but then there are a lot less chances for embarrassing parts.**

**Anyway, Read, Review.**

**Lets get going with the story!**

'Run'

'Keep going'

'For dad'

Ash burst through neighborhood of Pallet Town at full speed. He was running, not from anything real, but from the trauma of watching your father die, at the age of ten. Now he was stronger, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. He was the most healthy 13 year old in Pallet Town. He could outspeed everyone his age, even some of those older than him. Granted there were only three other people his age, but he was still very fast, and had endurance to match. Those three people were the only ones that were relatively close to him, Gary Oak, Leaf Green, and Daisy Oak, Gary's twin sister. Gary and daisy would fight a lot and let their emotions run rampant. He could keep his emotions in check, unlike most teens. Except, on one subject, his father. Whenever someone asked about his father, Ash just broke down into a state of depression for the rest of the day. He would barely eat, talk, move. He would just do his exercises all day.

Ash had been running for a half hour now, it was part of his morning exercises. First he would wake up at 6:30, take 30 minutes to take a shower, get dressed, have breakfast, and he was out the door. Usually the sun wasn't up by then so he would climb onto the roof, a habit his mom tried to break, and do his stretches there. He would also do some push ups and sit ups if he had time. When the sun finally arose, he would climb down the house and start running. Running was like therapy for him. It let him leave behind all of his troubles for the moment and just focus on a single task at the moment. He was usually back by 8:00 from his run. Then he would do all the cardio workouts he could. Push ups, sit ups, chin ups, squats, you name it, he did it.

Ash finished his run and walked into the house, sweaty and happy. He was greeted with his mother, looking very unpleasant.

"Young man. Shower. Now!" Delia commanded, already tired from the smell. Ash headed up to the shower with no complaints. When he was done, he put on an apron.

It was for training his skills. Cooking, sewing, tent making, everything. And he had the best teacher, his mom. Originally, she was surprised when he asked her for her help, so she asked for his reasoning. Ash went on a long winded speech about his feelings and his drive to do better, which he rarely ever did. In the end it ended with a pride filled mother and a son that was about to burn the kitchen down on his first try.

Ash came down from the shower, full dressed, and was promptly handed a sewing machine by his mother.

"Today you are going to learn how to sew, Ash" His mother exclaimed

"So first you…"

A few excruciating hours and torn clothes later, Ash was proficient enough in the sewing department for his mother to leave him by himself.

At twelve o'clock there was a call on the videophone.

"I'll get it!" Ash yelled to his mother. He calmly walked over to the phone, wondering who would be calling. He hit a button and the screen popped to life. He was receiving a call from Professor Oak.

'What could he be calling about? I'm supposed to meet him in two hours to study under him. Can't wait till then, can it?' Ash thought.

Ash pushed the receive button to see what looked like utter chaos. Papers were scattered everywhere, desks were upturned, and the Professor looked like he just stayed awake for 72 hours straight.

"Professor, are you ok!? What happened!?" Ash asked hurriedly, worried for the Professor's health

"Help-Dragonite-fury" Oak managed to rasp out, before he fell unconscious.

Ash jolted up from his chair before sprinting out the door. The last words his mother heard from him before he was out the door were "Mom, call the police, Oak needs help" and with that, he was out the door.

The the usual ten minute walk took four minutes with Ash sprinting, fueled by adrenaline. when Ash arrived, it looked like a tornado hit Professor Oak's ranch. Trees were upturned, gravel was everywhere, Pokemon were hiding in fear, but the was one difference than a tornado. Professor Oak's famed Dragonite was standing in the middle of it all, spitting Dragon Rages anywhere and everywhere. It was very pitiful seeing such a majestic dragon reduced to rage and war machine.

Ash knew he had to help, but he didn't know how. Then there was the trigger. Dragonite was preparing a Dragon Pulse an innocent Charmander backed up against a tree.

Ash was filled with all different kinds of emotions and memories. That action went against everything he had learned and believed in about Dragon Types and Dragonites for that matter. Dragons had immense power, yes, but they didn't use that power against the innocent. Dragonites especially were supposed to be the most peaceful and passive amongst the fully evolved Dragons. It put Dragons in a whole different light now. He knew what destruction they were capable of.

He couldn't believe Dragonite was the evolution of Dragonair, the same peaceful and easy going Pokemon he played with when he was little. The same Pokemon his father owned.

That struck a chord with Ash. This couldn't what his father's Pokemon would turn into. it couldn't be. That's right, and he would prove it.

Ash hurdled the fence and ran towards Charmander, ignoring the stinging on his legs from the underbrush. Right now, his sole focus was that Charmander and its life.

Ash ran in front of Charmander, arms spread in a protective manner. All Ash saw in Dragonite's eyes were rage, it had no remorse taking a human's life.

Then it happened.

Fueled by the desire to protect Charmander, summoned a protective energy field around the little creature and himself. It built from the ground up, colored ocean blue. Faster than the eye could blink, small blue hexagonal shapes rose up out of the ground and patterned in layers to protect Ash and Charmander from certain death.

The Dragon Pulse licked the barrier and totally consumed it. But, the barrier held strong against the Champion Level move. From the inside, it was a light show of power, from both sides.

Charmander opened it eyes for the first time since Dragonite began charging the deadly attack. What it saw was awe-inspiring. A boy no older than 13 was holding up and Aura shield to block the powerful move. All Pokemon were ingrained with the natural instinct of what Aura was, so Charmander knew what the powerful energy was. The energy from the Dragon Pulse was fluctuating from the pressure the shield was exerting. The result was a literal light show. The energy changed from blue to red to yellow to anything and everything. Charmander was awed by the power one human and one Pokemon could produce. Then the realization hit him. He wanted to do that, he wanted to be as, no more powerful than the Dragonite. And this human could help him. If this human could stand up to a Dragonite by himself, then he could teach him to do so himself.

Ash expanded the shield, sparking the Dragon Pulse making it explode in Dragonite's face. The super effective energy was too much for the creature to handle and it fainted. Ash let down the Aura Shield and it dissipated away.

He slowly walked towards the Dragonite and put his hand on the creature's forehead. He was meet with a Rush of memories. Dragonite was sitting in his cave when there was an explosion. The man from Ash's past entered, followed by a Dragonair with a headset that seemed to cause Dragonair pain. After that it was blank. Dragonite was to fueled with rage to process anything around it.

Ash fell limp on Dragonite, exhausted from the output of power. The last thing he saw was Charmander running towards the lab.

**A/N: Well a few of you might rage about the fact that one Dragon Pulse took out Dragonite and that was just my excuse for being lazy. Well, look at all the facts. Dragonite has been using his full power for an hour, so it has to be exhausting. Also, the Aura energy was combined with the Dragon Pulse so in my view, it could easily knock him out.**

**I'll see you next chapter**

**-WWAP**


End file.
